tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Lobott Language
The Lobott Language is nearly identical to real-life, and real-world [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/English_language English], as well as Alanorian on that Earth. There are, however, many important differences. It was managed by the Lobott Language Committee in Lobtonne before the Last Day of Lobtonne when King Mattes Messoloriha dissolved the Delkish Empire. Afterwards it went through very few changes, even by the time of Huron Space, save for in pronunciation. Hockrott's Lobott accent sounds very similar to a real-life American Accent, and becomes the common accent by the time of Huron Space, save for in Parthalenn wherein the accent is more similar to that of real-life British English. Differences Between Lobott and English: * Lighthouses are called nighthouses * Light bulbs, and stationary torches are called "nightfires," while torches in one's hand are simply called torches; flashlights are also called torches. By the time of Huron Space, laserfire is sometimes poetically referred to as "nightfire," as in Jonos Seftanson's famous quote "on that most dark Mur night, the city of Juk sat still as waves lapped at its shores, and in one glorious moment the night came alive with nightfire as lasercannons began to glass the city." * Urchin instead of hedgehog * Evening fall/sunset is often called "evenfall." Evening = even * The word shark comes from the peninsula of Shareyq in Sarpland * The word curry comes from the Sarplander tribe of Currey * Probably the most annoying, and most common difference is the use of the words "finded," "finder," and "finding," which replace "founded," "founder," and "founding." "Foundational" is used instead of "findational," however. That would be silly! * Earthquakes are called "dragonstirs" except on worlds without dragons wherein they are either known as "earthquakes," "groundshakes," or as "groundquakes" * Wizard is spelled "wyzard" in Lobott * Blood diamonds are called frog diamonds * Magic is "magicks," much as American "math" is British "maths." Similarly, mathematics is "mathematicks" * Pineapples are "ananas." * Squids are always called "krakens." * The plural of octopus is "octopodes." * Lice Lords intentionally spell "pirate" as "pyrate," also pronouncing the word a bit like "Pilat" instead of a bit like "Eye Rat." * Lich is spelled "lych" * Raccoons are called "washbears" * Red Pandas are called "bearcats" * Pandas are called "zebra bears" * Orcas are called "zebra whales" * "Beastfish" is the old Lobott word for whale, and nonagonic texts always refer to whales as merely "beasts" * Banded sea-kraits are called "zebra snakes" * Bats are called "nightflyers" * Tasmanian devils, badgers, and wolverines are all called "devils" though Tasmanian devils are often called Thydevils for Thy Isle * Similarly, otters are called "sea devils." * Beavers are called "water devils," "dam devils," or "wood devils." * Skunks are sometimes known as "stinkdevils." * Skunkboars, which are a made up animal within Calthoss' Creation are sometimes called "stinkbears," "stinkboars," "devil bears," "devil boars," or "hellhogs," the last two terms should not be confused with the names of another in-universe animal the hellhog. * The word "Hell" comes from the word "Hall," as in Mattes' Great-Hall. Dannation replaces "damnation," after Nonagonic Danael, who himself is named after Dante Alighieri. * Jaguars are most often called "grams" (the New Haruirrin Gramweight is named after them, and in a nod the the real-life Guarani currency uses ₲ as its symbol Guarani being the language the word "jaguar" originates from), but are also called "great ounces," just "jaguars," and also "leopards." Ice leopards are called either just that, "ice grams," or, at least most of the time, "ounces." Black jaguars are called "blacatamounts." Harlenn is called "the Jaguar Kingdom," and the River Har called "the Spotted Cat's Ford." * Catamounts is both a general term for all big cats, and cat-like creatures, but is also the name of the panthers/cougars living around the Teeth Mountains. * There are Sam-Raye Warriors instead of samurai. * Master instead of "prime minister" or "president." Mistress is the feminine form. * Nurses are called "sicksisters," or "sickbrothers" or "sicksiblings" in more gender-neutral Huron Space and ambulances are called "sickwagons." Some spaceships are called "sickships" or "starwagons." * Wormholes are called "wyrmholes." * Lemurs, native to Henkenne Isle, and the Calm Isles, are called "ghost monkeys." * Japanese Macaques are called "Kneypish monkeys." * Cheetahs are called onyxes * Telescopes are called spyglasses * Vrankforters instead of frankfurters * Spyres instead of spires * Spyrepeckers instead of woodpeckers * 3rd Branch, 3rd Brancher, 3rd Branchman, Branchmen - a traitor. The phrase "turncloak," meaning more or less the same thing, originates with Aye the Queen's skinbrothering of Jaumai Old Lobott Dictionary: * Buka, Bukaus - singular and plural of "book," respectively * Djat - "that" * Dje, Dja - masculine and feminine forms of "the," respectively * Djr - "their," "there," "they're" * Djer - "deer" * Djs - "this" * Ist - "is" * Kolektiv - "collective" * Ov - "of," * Sayertenn - "Sayerthenn" * Thri - "three" * Mon, Monus - singular and plural of "monument," respectively * Montaigne - "mountain," replaced mont, and originating in the Eiharish word for mountain * Mont - "Mount," originally meaning "mountain," and later becoming synonymous with montus * Montus - "Mount," originally meaning a monumental mountain, the name of which was worth commemorating * Nama - "name" * Voin - "by" * Vvain - "one" * Vairst - "first" * Vyr - "for" Names: * Jenes * Jonos * Tonos * Tomos * Judus * Jasha * Jef * Jefes * Jesen * Jesel * Myrlyn * Mirlin * Marlan * Merlen * Morlon * Mesen * Mesenes * Mesenos * Natans * Netens * Nathans * Nethens * Majkal * Maykal * Danael * Daylan * Dajlan * Miekel * Auguros ("son of Augur") * Debastion ("from Basoldak") * Zhack * Zhackos * Jak * Jakos * Jakosmun * Lieu (lieutenant) * Lieuos (son of lieutenant) * Noal ("born of God") * Jeymes * Jeyme * Jeymie * Jeymee * Jemes * Jeme * Jeykeb * Jaykab * Yajkab * Yajkabos * Shames * Shamos * Ssaemos * Jeyke * Jeykes * Jake * Jakeos * Jakeosson * Tiago * Tiagos * Tiagosson * Tagossonmun Category:Linguistics